Chulavagga 6.21
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.21 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-21. 1. Now when the Lord Buddha had remained at Alavi as long as he thought fit, he set out on his journey towards Rajagaha. And proceeding straight on, he arrived in due course at Rajagaha. And there, at Rajagaha, the Lord Buddha stayed at the Veluvana in the Kalandaka Nivapa. Now at that time there was a scarcity of food at Rajagaha. The people were unable to provide food for the (whole) Sangha and they were desirous of providing food (to be sent to the Vihara) for the use of a special Bhikkhu (designated by the donor) or for special Bhikkhus invited (by the donor in his own house) or for (single Bhikkhus) appointed by ticket (issued by the Sangha), or of providing food during a fortnight, or on Uposatha days (that is, on the last days of each fortnight) or on the first days of each fortnight. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, each of three ways of obtaining food.' Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus having received good food for themselves, gave over the worse food (which they had also received) to the other Bhikkhus. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to appoint as apportioner of rations a Bhikkhu who is possessed of the following five qualifications--(&c., as in IV, 9, down to the end of the Kammavaka): Now the Bhikkhus who were apportioners of rations, thought: 'How then are the rations to be apportioned?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you. O Bhikkhus, to apportion them by arranging the food in small heaps, and fastening tickets or marks upon them.' 2. Now at that time the Sangha had no distributor of lodging-places--no overseer of stores--no receiver of robes--no distributor of robes, of congey, or of fruits--and no distributor of dry foods, and through not being distributed it went bad. They told each of these matters to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to appoint as distributor of lodging-places, &c., a Bhikkhu(Monk) who has (&c., as in §-1, down to the end of the Kammavaka, inserting throughout the appropriate variations in the fifth qualification). 3. Now at that time articles of trifling value had accumulated in the storehouse of the Sangha. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to appoint as disposer of trifles a Bhikkhu who has (&c., as before, down to the end of the Kammavaka). Each separate needle, and pair of scissors, and pair of sandals, and girdle, and pair of braces, and filtering cloth, and regulation strainer, and plait, and half-plait , and gusset, and half-gusset, and binding, and braiding, is to be given away. If the Sangha has any ghee(clarified butter), or oil, or honey, or molasses, he is to give it away for personal consumption only, and if it be wanted, he is to give it a second and a third time.' Now at that time the Sangha had no receiver of under-garments, or of bowls,--no superintendent of those who kept the grounds in order (the Aramikas), and the Aramikas not being looked after, the necessary work was not done,--no superintendent of samaneras, and the samaneras not being looked after did not perform their duties. They told each of these matters to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to appoint as receiver of under-garments, &c., a Bhikkhu who has (&c., as before, down to the end of the Kammavaka).' = End of the Sixth Khandhaka, on Sleeping Arrangements, &c,